A micromirror array is constructed from a multiplicity of micromirrors arranged in a matrix-shaped manner, said micromirrors, as actuators, being switchable and hence tiltable independently of one another. In projection applications, such micromirror arrays are used as image generators. Thus, each micromirror actuator corresponds to a pixel, wherein, depending on the tilt position, light of a certain color (e.g. red, green and blue) incident thereon at respective times is forwarded for imaging purposes to the projection area in an on beam or guided to an absorber (beam dump) in an off beam and “destroyed”.